First Kiss is like a Firework  Nejiten
by Stillers
Summary: It's the New Years Festival in Konoha, and Tenten is in a panick. Why? Because Neji Huyga has asked her to go with him. Little does she know, everything is about to change. PAIRING: NejiTen SIDE PAIRINGS: ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku. FOR NEJITEN MONTH12'
1. Chapter 1

_Tenten had fallen in love with Neji Hyuga._

Had it been a surprise? Not exactly. Neji was, tall, dark, and handsome, as far as the generic title goes. Not only that, but he was one of the most talented young shinobi of his time.

But this was different. _Really, really different_.

Neji had asked Tenten to the annual New Years Festival. Well, not _exactly_ asked. It was more of a demand, non-negotiable.

"Tenten." He said in that commanding voice, the tone that made her heart skip a beat. "We're going to the New Years Festival together. Wear something nice." She only nodded slightly, turning away to hide the darkening blush on her face.

As he walked away, she couldn't help but sigh in relief, both because she was glad he didn't see her blushing, and because he chose _her_. Over all the other women in Konoha that were currently swooning over him, he chose his favorite Weapons Mistress. _Not_ that she minded.

'_Though he __**could**__ be a little more polite when asking someone on a __**date**__..." _She thought. She was still trying to get the information to sink in as she, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were making a last-minute run to help Tenten find a Kimono, or some dress worth buying.

"I-I'm very happy he asked you finally, Tenten-san. He really does like you a lot." Hinata smiled softly. "Of course he likes her, Hinata-chan! He's been eying her since forever. He's just too stubborn to admit it." Ino grinned playfully when Tenten blushed darkly.

"For a while, I thought he would never ask you out. I guess he finally racked up the courage to ask you." Sakura giggled. "Okay, back to business, ladies! Let's find some dresses, Shikamaru will lose it when he sees me~!" Ino smiled mischievously, making Hinata and Tenten giggle as Sakura just shook her head.

"…Hey, Ino, have you talked to Chouji lately?" Sakura asked. Ino's eyes fell, shaking her head. "Not really, no. He's been spending the majority of his time training, missions, and visiting you-know-who* in the hospital. I think he's just been trying to keep his mind preoccupied…" She sighed. Tenten nodded understandingly. "I miss her."

"We all miss her." Hinata spoke softly. "Okay, enough of this! We're ruining the good mood. Today is all about Tenten~" Ino laughed. "Check it out! It looks like there are still some dresses left! We lucked out, girls!"

They hurried into the shop, skimming through the few dresses that were left. Almost immediately Ino found a skinny black long-sleeved dress, purple and gold glitter, and a single purple stripe down the left side of the dress. "This is PERFECT!" She squealed, running over to the dressing room. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "It does suit you, Ino. And… I think I might have found one for myself!" She grabbed the dress off the rack, examining it. It was a strapless red dress; the bottom flowed into a pinkish tone, resembling a Cherry Blossom. There was a small red belt that tied into a bow in the back.

"I-I think I found one, too…" Hinata blushed, holding up a modest-looking Kimono. It was a pale lavender color, embroidered with small blue flowers that complimented the colors. "W-what about you, Tenten?"

Tenten grinned, holding up a dark blue high-collared, sleeveless qipao*, silvery roses decorated the dress. The back of the dress was cut low, much to her chagrin. Hinata nodded and smiled. "I think it will look great…" She said happily. "Are you kidding me? She'll look fantastic!" Ino laughed, walking out of the dressing room. "Gosh, Ino-pig, that looks great on you! But of course, I look better." Sakura teased, doing a little twirl. Ino grinned. "You look really pretty, too, billboard brow."

"Ah! Hinata! That looks beautiful on you!" Sakura exclaimed, glancing at Hinata. She blushed hard. "Do you think Naruto-kun will like it?"

"He won't be about to keep his eyes off you." Ino smiled widely, only making Hinata blush even darker shades of red. "Hurry up, Tenten! We don't have all day!" Ino complained playfully.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_' Tenten thought to herself. She looked herself over, realizing how revealing the dress was. '_No… It's for Neji. I just __**hope**__ he doesn't end up being a closet pervert… Now's a good a time as any to prove that I'm good enough for him._'

As Tenten stepped out, the girls let out a chorus of "oohs" and "aahs". "Tenten-san… I-lt looks wonderful!" Hinata smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you, Ten." Ino teased. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"I agree. Neji will be _aaaaall_ over you if you wear that." Sakura grinned mischievously. "Y-you really think so?" She blushed, looking herself over once more. She had to admit, it did fit her _very_ nicely.

"Absolutely. Now change and get these, we need to hurry if we don't want to be late for the Festival!" Ino spoke quickly, already somehow in the dressing room. Tenten smiled thoughtfully.

'_I hope you're __**right**__, Ino…_'


	2. Chapter 2

'_Where is he?'_ She thought, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Neji had asked Tenten to meet him infront of the building of Team Gai's first meeting place, but he had yet to arrive. _'Neji is never late… I wonder what's taking him so long…' _

"Tenten." She heard a voice, and spun around quickly. There he was, standing in a nice, white dress shirt with a black suit coat, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His headband had been replaced with wrappings, still covering his seal. Tenten blushed, her hands crossed nervously infront of her.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me like that," She spoke softly, grinning. He smirked back, nodding ever-so-slightly. "You look really nice." He said, glancing away. She blushed hard and smiled. "Thank you, Neji… You don't look half bad, either." She said, sticking her tongue out. He gave her a cocky grin and sighed. "Shall we?" He said, holding his arm out. She blushed, taking a deep breath and nodded, weaving her arm into his. 

* * *

><p>"So, where to first?" Tenten asked, her eyes watching Neji closely. "Hn. Let's get something to eat." He said, pulling her towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shoppe. Ducking under the flaps to the resturant, they weren't surprised to find Naruto and Hinata already there. "Oi, Hey, Neji, Tenten!" Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen. Hinata giggled and smiled a little. "H-hello, Neji-nee-san, Hello, Tenten-san."<p>

"Hello to you too, Naruto-san, Hinata-sama." Neji smiled softly as he took a seat next to Tenten.

"Evening, what can I get ya both?" Teuchi asked. "I'll have the Tonkotsu Ramen, please." Neji spoke quickly, barely taking a look at the menu. "And for you?"

"I'll have the same, thank you." Tenten said, glancing away slightly. "Comin' right up!" Teuchi grinned, getting right to work.

"So, Hinata-sama, are you enjoying your evening?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded and smiled. "Of course she is! I'm here, aren't I?" Naruto grinned widely. Hinata blushed and giggled, Tenten rolled her eyes. "What a duo…" She mumbled playfully. "Hehe, same to you, Tenten~" Naruto said in a teasing voice. Neji glared at him as Tenten blushed and looked away, smiling to herself. _'Do we really look good together? I wonder…'  
><em>

* * *

><p>After finishing their meals, the couples went their separate ways, exploring what the Festival had to offer. Snack Stands, Festival games, Prizes, souvenirs…<p>

One stand caught Tenten's eye almost immediately, as she quickly rushed over to it, Neji slowly following behind. "Check it out, Neji! A Kunai throwing contest! The winner gets to choose from some of Mistress Yin Quei Tao's hand crafted weaponry! I've got to try this!" She squealed excitedly. Neji smirked and nodded, stepping forward to the sign-up forms. A man sitting at a table stood and shook his head. "Sorry, sir. We can't allow anyone from the Hyuga Clan to participate. It would be unfair to other contestants."

Neji nodded understandingly, grinning. "No need to worry, I'm not signing up." He said, stepping aside for Tenten. The man raised a brow, but nodded, sitting back down. He handed her a form and explained the rules. "Fill that out and bring it back to me, the match starts in fifteen minutes."

"The rules are simple, folks; Get ten out of ten perfect marks on the bulls-eye and you win. Begin!"

Neji had always enjoyed watching Tenten practice. It was like art the way she fought and trained; her aim was so precise, she could pin a fly to a tree from several yards away. Even to a Hyuga, that was _certainly_ impressive. _'This will be no problem for her at all,'_ he thought, grinning.

Already down to only three remaining participants, Tenten of course being one of them. The crowd that gathered cheered, watching as the last three went at it. _"Uh-oh! Looks like Tori-san was just a __**little **__bit off! Sorry, and thanks for playing!"_ The announcer spoke, as the woman stomped away in anger. Tenten glanced at her opponent, a large, burly-looking man with an over-confident attitude. _"Let's see if Myagi can make this last shot! If he gets it, he wins!"_

Myagi drew a kunai quickly, glaring down the target, he aimed, then…

"_Oh dear! It looks like he was waaaay off! That's too bad!"_ The announcer said, as the crowd booed in disappointment. "_Now, now, everyone! If Miss Tenten-chan can get this last target, she will win!"_

The crowd went silent, awaiting the result. Tenten eyed the target carefully, skimming her fingers over the kunai. As she found one that she liked, she smiled. She took her stance, carefully aiming…

'_Show them whose boss, Tenten.'_

A small _thunk _echoed, and Tenten let out a deep breath as the crowd erupted in applause and cheers. _"She has done it! Congratulations, Miss Tenten-chan! Come around back to meet Mistress Yin Quei Tao and collect your prize!" _The announcer shouted, grinning from ear to ear. Neji jogged to catch up with her, tapping her on the shoulder. "Nicely done, Tenten-chan." He said, smirking. Tenten blushed and smiled proudly. "Thanks, Neji-kun…"

* * *

><p>Tenten examined her twin Kama with pride, amazement written all over her face. "The craftsmanship on these, the engravings, the detail… It's wonderful!" She exclaimed. Neji laughed a little, pulling her by her arm gently. "Tenten… The Fireworks show will be starting soon. Let's find a good spot to watch." He said, a mysterious look on his face. She blushed and nodded. "O-okay, sure…"<p>

They went to the balcony of Team Gai's meeting place, staring up at the sky. "I'm glad you decided to go with me, Tenten." Neji said, his eyes still on the stars. She looked at him and giggled. "Well, the way you asked, it's not like I really had a choice. He huffed and grinned, nodding. "But still. I enjoyed being with you tonight," He paused, looking at her. "Truly."

She blushed hard, as the sky lit up in shades of red and blue and green, fireworks flashing as the booming sound of them echoed throughout the night. "Neji, I…"

It took her a moment to realize what had had happened. Neji grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her gently on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she soon gave into the kiss, draping her arms gently around his neck and deepened the kiss. The lights of the fireworks flashed and glowed off of the buildings, but no firework could truly compare to this one she was experiencing right now.

_Neji Hyuga had fallen in love with Tenten._

_And that, was quite alright._


End file.
